


A map of your stars

by Nagiru



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Context? What context?, Dinner Date, Fluff and Romance, Other, Prompt Fill, first posted on Tumblr, just a bit of romance., there's like. no plot here.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagiru/pseuds/Nagiru
Summary: The Master sends a text to the Doctor. A text. Asking to meet somewhere. There is absolutely, no shadow of doubt about it, some kind of plan there. The Doctor is sure of it.(she just might have the kind of plan... wrong)
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 52





	A map of your stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hi... this is the third prompt fill from [Tumblr.](The%20Master%20sends%20a%20text%20to%20the%20Doctor.%20A%20text.%20Asking%20to%20meet%20somewhere.) I'm a bit shocked. Did... someone read one of the posts here and go there to ask for something? Because... I certainly didn't expect even one single prompt, nevermind _three_.  
> ... I'm not complaining though.  
> (Though, if it _was_ someone from over here, please, you can just ask for a story in the comments, if you find that easier.)
> 
> So, once again, there's no rhyme or reason for when this story was supposed to happen. I just wanted to write some fluff (both because the prompt did ask for "I never knew you were a romantic at heart!", and because I was sad), so... you got... some fluff!  
> Hope you lot enjoy this! :)
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** As always, Doctor Who and characters do not belong to me. I just wanted to cheer up a bit ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

There was something vibrating. In her pocket. What? Was her sonic going rogue? Did she have a bomb in her pockets that she’d forgotten about? Was there a—

_Phone?_

She blinked, but the sound came again. The third in less than a minute. A somewhat familiar beeping, coming from the vibrating thing in her pocket, and… that was her phone. Wasn’t it?

It took a bit of maneuvering and a couple of bits and odds spilling on the ground, but she at last found the offending piece of technology that was, indeed, her latest phone.

As she looked at it, the screen lit up a fourth time, vibrating and beeping in her hand as it displayed proudly the notification for **Four Unread Messages**.

From **Chaotic Bastard**.

She probably opened it faster than she should, all things considered. It’d do him well to be ignored for a while. She was still angry at him from their last encounter. Did he _really_ need to try and kill her? _Again_?

 _But,_ she reasoned with herself, _it could also be important._

And it _might_ be. There was a good chance of being important. He was _texting_ her. When was the last time he’d _texted_ her? He usually preferred more… _drastic_ methods of grabbing her attention. _Texting_? It sounded so… _tame_.

… she was doing it again, she admitted with a sigh. Running away. She’d opened the texts so quickly, but now the idea of _reading_ them…

_Well. Nothing to lose, was there?_

For a moment, she thought perhaps there was some paradox in work here. It was so similar to the previous text messages exchanged. A cute photo. A time. Kisses.

The last one, though. It was very different from all the previous texts exchanged between them. Because this wasn’t an anecdote about something funny happening on Earth. It wasn’t some lie he’d fabricated to keep her amused.

It was a _request for a meeting._

**.**

The planet the coordinates led her to was strangely…

_Intact._

She looked around with caution, but all she could see was the daily life of the planet life. People walking from side to side, people talking, people laughing, people _living_. No one screaming bloody murder. No one running desperate. No one cackling frighteningly.

Nothing on fire, either.

Just… a very nice… very tame… planet. With the smell of food and nature in the air, and the sound of life and cheer in her ears.

Did she get the time wrong?

“Doctor!”

Well. That answered _that_.

She turned around and, sure enough, there was the Master coming her way with a grin on his face.

“Master,” she said, looking him up and down. No apparent weapon; she doubted he was actually unarmed, but he also didn’t seem to be intent on threatening her from the get go, so that was something. He had even changed his clothes a bit, looking even a bit… dressed up? “Where’s the fire?”

He raised a hand to his chest with a mocking look of offense on his face — and that was a bit more familiar, the dramatics, but it also felt all _wrong_ at the moment. She knew the Master, she knew how dramatic and extra he could be, but she hadn’t seen the Master be dramatic for the sake of drama in… a long while, now.

She was honestly concerned something might go off any second now.

“O, ye of little faith!” _Okay, this was weird but strangely familiar at the same time._ She hid a smirk as he bowed a little, overly dramatic and stupid and ridiculously adorable. And possibly murderous. But one step at a time and all that. “There is no fire here, dear Doctor. Nor any bomb. Or revolution that I know of.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Heist?”

He huffed, settling down into a relaxed stance that was just slightly less fidgety than hers. “You really think I’d call you over for a _heist_?”

“Well…,” she drawled, smirking slightly. “Wouldn’t be the first time.”

She didn’t know what she expected, but for him to chuckle it wasn’t. “Oh, shush dear.” He chided gently, raising a hand in her direction. She stood still, staring at it with concern; she couldn’t see any trick hidden up his sleeve. Was he… going to offer her a hand? Again?

She flinched almost hard enough to stumble on her own feet when he _bopped her in the nose_.

_What?_

He grinned broadly at her reaction, chuckling once again. “You’re scronching,” he said, as if it answered anything.

Scronching. What even _was_ that? Was that a word? Either way… “Am not!”

He raised an eyebrow, another laugh clearly bubbling in his throat. “If you say so, dear. Shall we?”

The change was abrupt enough that she just stood staring for a second when he turned around to walk away. When she realized what was happening, though, she was quick to hurry after him.

… to stop his newest plan, of course.

And allowing him to grab her wrist while they walked was a _very_ valid way of doing that.

**.**

32 minutes and 27 seconds later, they stopped before a cute-looking building that smelled _amazing_. And was still standing perfectly in place. As was everything they had walked by in the way.

“A restaurant?” She asked, reading the plaque over the door with a raised eyebrow. “You brought me to a restaurant?”

“Well, you never said _poisoning_ wasn’t allowed…”

She would be angrier with that if she couldn’t also feel the amusement under his voice and thrumming under his skin.

“Oh, of course, how silly of me.” She grinned, knocking her shoulder against him lightly. She wasn’t sure he _wasn’t_ planning something but… honestly? She might even be happy, if he were. It didn’t appear to threaten the entire population of this particular planet, this time around, and anything else… well. Anything else, she knew how to deal with easily enough. “Guess I’ll just have to eat out of your own plate, instead of mine!”

He grinned back at her. “Oh no. You’re spoiling all my fun. What will I have to do now, I wonder?”

She laughed. “Shut up, you idiot. C’mon, this scent is making me hungry!”

The interior of the restaurant was just as cute. And also… very, very…

Romantic.

She paused for a second, allowing herself to be pulled with when the Master continued walking, her mind still slow from all the flowers and candles and soft music around her.

“I didn’t know you were a romantic.” She said. _This time around,_ they both knew she meant.

His hand slipped a bit — and she took the moment to hold it in her own hand, instead of allowing him to just hold on to her wrist.

This seemed like a truce and, well. She guessed she could allow her hearts this one day, if nothing else.

“Shut up,” he grumbled. Even so, he didn’t stop until they were at a corner table and hidden away from everyone else, standing before a spread of food that she…

Actually could recognize.

“You _are_ a romantic,” she said with wonder, her grin spreading into a smile before she could even think about it.

He grumbled wordlessly, pulling a chair out for her before dropping on the opposite chair with a huff.

It was _cute_.

“Thanks,” she allowed with warm fondness in her hearts.

“Just eat, Doctor.” He told her, turning his head around to look at her. Serious and quiet and… and _hers_.

She ate.

For the next hours, they just… ate. Two friends in a corner of the universe, eating together. Two idiots pretending everything was fine.

Two spouses on a date.

He _was_ a romantic. She… would try and remember that, next time he invited her out to a chase instead of dinner.

Maybe she could even surprise _him_ , next time. He used to like flowers, after all…


End file.
